Golden Rule of Love
by LoisLane95
Summary: Set during Episode 19 of Escaflowne. Centers around Van and why he says what he does.


* * *

Title: Golden Rule of Love

Just a little exploration of what Van was feeling and why he said the things he did.

Disclaimer: i don't own Escaflowne. sadly.

* * *

Golden Rule of Love

I don't understand her. She's talking about meddling? But it's interesting, how I'm comfortable enough with her now to just ask her what's wrong. "You make yourself sick?" I ask as I glance up into the rafters of the windmill where she's sitting, and I notice how long her legs are. I don't remember when this fist started, but lately, I've been noticing trivial things like that: how long her legs are, how short her skirt is, how blue her eyes are, and how her hair frames her face. I look at her short hair again and even though she's high above me I can still make out the heart shaped way her hair falls onto her forehead as I listen to her reply.

"I'm such a jerk… I play nice, but I butt into everybody's business…I'm such an idiot…" she replies. I smile, even though she can't see. She's completely opposite of me. I feel sick with myself when I don't interfere with anyone, even when I know that they're wrong. Well I don't interfere unless they're interfering with me. But she's truly opposite. She's kind and soft-spoken, where I yell. Even her hair is kept in place nicely when mine just sticks every-which way. Why am I thinking about her hair so much?

I toss her a Piscus melon, and she stares at me blankly. I always forget how little she knows. So I climb the ladder and sit beside her. I enjoy the fact that I can show her how to do something, even if it is something as simple as showing her how to eat a melon. She can do so much already with her power, and I just want to help her out somehow.

I jump over to Escaflowne and start sharpening it's sword. The constant rhythm allows me to think clearly, and eventually I come back to thinking about what I've been thinking about almost non-stop: Hitomi and her power. How does she have that power? I'm the one with the descendents who were from Atlantis. But imagine what we could do, her and I. We could beat Zaibach. And after, we'd be free to do whatever! She'd help me rebuild Fanelia, after all, she holds the power of Atlantis, and I'm one of the last ones with the blood of Atlantis.

"This is _sour_!" she exclaims loudly, with a funny expression on her face. "What are these?" I hadn't seen that expression before, and that fact surprises me. We've been thrown together for awhile, and I thought I knew her pretty well. I would go as far to call her my friend, though she's not at all like Merle. With Merle I would laugh and point out that odd expression, but with her, I'm annoyed that I don't know her that well. I don't understand what I'm feeling, so I just answer the question.

"Piscus." Why did I give her Piscus anyways? I know it's sour, but it's supposed to settle your stomach. Right, she was feeling sick.

"You feel better now, don't you? If you go around with that nervous look on your face, something bad is gonna happen to you." It surprises me how much I'm actually worrying about her. I know she hasn't been herself, she's been sad. Which is unusual for her.

"It's not like you to be depressed," I finish.

When did I start worrying about her anyways? And why am I sad right now too? It can't be because she's sad. When Merle's sad I try to make her feel better but I never feel like I'm feeling right now. And from the corner of my eye I can see that she's looking at me with a confused look on her face. I wish I could explain, but I really have no idea what to say. I should try to change the subject. I search around in my thoughts for something to say, and the first thing that comes to mind is what I'm always thinking about.

We could beat Zaibach, her and I. I could get my revenge. We would fight together, and then my life would be easy, with her by my side. Wait, what? With her by my side?

"Hitomi. I want you to stay with me from now on," I ask. I make sure to keep my head down, though I don't know why. All I know is that I don't want to look her in the eyes.

"Van..? what do you mean?" she replies. She looks worried, scared. And I realize what she was talking about earlier. She was talking about Allen. And how she meddled in Milerna's life because of her feelings for Allen. She had never outright said so, but I could tell what she felt for him. But still, I had to ask her to help me.

"I want you to stay with me!" I was yelling now because I think I knew she was going to say no. I need to explain why she needs to stay with me.

"I want you!" What? That wasn't what I meant to say at all.

"Your… Your… Your power!" I finally got it right. "Let's go destroy Zaibach together! To defeat them, I need your power. The power of Atlantis. With that, Escaflowne might be able to do even more incredible things! I need your help! Please!"

* * *

R&R Please! 


End file.
